


Rougher

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU:Toby got Chris off for murder, now he wants to get off. Plot? What's plot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rougher

”You fucker,” said Keller.  
“Yes,” answered Beecher. “But you see why it’s so important you do as I say.”  
“You’ll only do it if I fuck you?”  
“Yes.”  
“I don’t even like you. I hate you,” he said, impressive chest heaving with anger.  
“Good. I want it rough, and hard and deep; I want your cock stretching me open, want to feel you so deep inside.”  
Keller snorted, but his breath caught a little in his throat.  
The lawyer knew how to dirty talk at least.  
He had Keller at a disadvantage, after having freed him from a robbery and murder charge. Now he was threatening to bring up some evidence he had previously concealed, unless Keller agreed to fuck him.  
Fucking horny bitch.  
“Go on then,” said Beecher and his blue eyes stared mysteriously at Keller.  
Keller did find him very attractive, but no one told him what to do.  
“Fucker,” muttered Keller, musing how Vern had pragged him and given him no choice.  
Beecher was no better, and he was a manipulative bitch.  
Takes one to know one, thought Keller.  
Vern had used him and he’d let him.  
Now Beecher wanted to do the same, and it shocked him and excited him on some level.  
Bitch liked it rough, and he was going to get it.  
Keller kissed him furiously, and Beecher bit his lip, drawing blood.  
Beecher’s hands were clutching at his arms, and his whole body shook and trembled.  
“Yes,” said Beecher. “That’s it.”  
Keller pushed him against he wall, and ripped his pants off.  
He had a nice ass, and Keller was going to give it to him just like he wanted it.  
“Keep going,” panted the lawyer, expensive cologne making him smell real tasty.  
“Impatient slut,” said Keller.  
“Yes.”  
Keller pulled his own pants down and lined himself up, and gripped at Beecher’s sides with greedy hands.  
He pushed inside slowly, and it felt better than he’d thought.  
His last fuck had been with Ronnie, and Ronnie had adored every second.  
Keller hadn’t really; he was just bored and horny.  
Beecher was tight and so hot he nearly came at once.  
With Ronnie he’d held back to avoid hurting him, but Beecher loved his aggression.  
He moaned and started a punishing rhythm.  
“Yes, yes, yes.” cried Beecher. “Give it to me, use me, take me.”  
He did, and felt so much better than he had in months.  
He came, and emptied himself inside his lover.  
“Got what you wanted?” he asked.  
“Yes. You are staying.”  
“Am I?”  
“Yes. You get to cuddle me, and then I’ll suck that nice cock of yours till you come so hard you see stars.”  
“I can do that,” he said.  
He followed Beecher into the bedroom and wrapped himself around the other man for most of the night.  
Beecher blew him like a pro. He could get used to this.


End file.
